Reedescubriendo
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Dos amantes se reencuentran luego de ser golpeados por el dolor y la desesperanza.Ahora todo es diferente..El amor se consuma.Un oneshot para quienes disfrutan del romance.


_Para escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

ESTE ONESHOT VA DEDICADO PARA LAS FANATICAS DEL ROMANCE.. SOBRE TODO PARA LAS QUE LLORARON CON "Y EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO..." ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, NO VALE EMOCIONARSE JAJA.

QUERIA AGRADECERLES SUS COMENTS, SOBRE TODO A patty chiba, goordita, alejaym, yumi kamagatha y arias serena. DEJARON LOS PRIMEROS INCENTIVOS PARA QUE SIGUIERA PUBLICANDO. MIL GRACIAS A TODAS.

LAS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE ONESHOT QUE SE TITULA " REEDESCUBRIENDO"

* * *

**"Reedescubriendo". por belubelu nav.**

_**CONTEXTO**: **ULTIMO CAPITULO. FIN DE LA MALDAD DE GALAXIA. DESPEDIDA DE LOS THREE LIGTHS. EL REENCUENTRO DE SERENA Y DARIEN**_

**LINK DE LA CANCION:** (RECUERDEN QUE ESTA INCOMPLETO. FALTA **WWW** Y **YOUTUBE** ADELANTE) .com/watch?v=GTaI6SqccGc&feature=related

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es una noche de verano. El cielo esta despejado. La luna llena brilla con todo su esplendor.

El mar calmo y su brisa suave acompañan una arena blanca.

La luna se refleja en el agua, en las olas, en las almas...

Dos sombras. Una mujer de espaldas, mirando hacia el mar. Con una larga cabellera rubia.

El se acerca… por atrás y suavemente apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer. Ella inclina su cabeza y mira una de las manos deslizarse suavemente a lo largo de sus brazos.

Una cabellera negra, despeinada por el viento, se acerca hacia su cuello, su respiración se mezcla con la fresca brisa de la noche, y deslizando lentamente sus labios hasta el delicado oído murmura:

"_Serena, te extrañe"_

La muchacha asiente, entregada.

"_Te he esperado Darien"_

Sumergidos en otra ciudad, en otros tiempos, un reencuentro de dos almas que habían sido lastimadas. Sus corazones aun latían, pero ambos se sentían refugiados en el otro.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero nunca habían desistido en el amarse.

Solos. Alejados de los ruidos, de los miedos y de los recuerdos… con la luna como único testigo, se entregaban a los sentidos por primera vez.

Ella inexperta. El por primera vez enamorado. Ambos experimentaban sensaciones encontradas.

Los labios de el descienden nuevamente por el perfumado cuello y comienzan a rozar una a una las células de la piel, de los hombros, las orejas con delicados besos… y ella… inmóvil, acompaña con sus sentidos cada uno de los movimientos.

Una música de fondo imaginada por ambos acompaña la escena.

Los dedos acarician el rostro de la muchacha. Sus hombros desnudos, sus brazos erizados.

Ella gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a el.

El contacto visual es profundo, firme, y silencioso y Sin dejarse de mirar... los labios se atraen poco a poco hasta apenas tocarse.

Las respiraciones se funden y se tornan cada vez mas pesadas, las manos se enlazan y los dedos se mezclan. Los labios apenas cercanos hacen contacto superficialmente y se rozan, mientras que los brazos de Darien comienzan a subir, para abrazar la pequeña espalda, luego su cuello, hasta abrazar completamente las rosadas mejillas, cerrando los ojos ella se entrega al beso dulce que comienza a emerger.

Suaves y húmedos, los labios comienzan a calentarse y enrojecerse, sus cuerpos se pegan, sin dejar un mínimo espacio, y el contacto comienza a tornarse profundo.

Obligadamente se separan.

Ella toma uno de los botones de la camisa de el, y uno a uno van siendo desprendidos. El acompaña con sus manos la labor de ella, hasta despejar el torso tenuemente bronceado.

Acto seguido y sin titubeos, la muchacha sumerge sus manos por la piel, pasa por su pecho… por su torso, hasta dejar caer la blanca camisa por detrás.

Sus delicadas manos se desplazan por la masculina espalda, por la cintura, el pecho, el oscuro cabello… Hasta que sorpresivamente para el, se aparta unos centímetros para elevar, con una mirada elegante… sus delgados brazos.

El, con una mirada curiosa, la toma de la cintura, y muy calidamente bordea su silueta hasta elevar por completo la inoportuna prenda.

Una sonrisa entre tierna y sugerente acompaña la mirada de los dos.

Sus cuerpos vuelven a acercarse. Hasta rozar las pieles, el contacto visual se dispersa, pero las miradas se transportan entre los cuerpos.

Ella desciende la mirada.

Con sus manos desprende un cinturón, el pantalón, para luego, abandonar y volver la mirada a el.

El prosigue con lo iniciado, y ella, en un acto de decisión, desprende su falda, para dejarla caer en la arena.

Los cuerpos en interiores se contemplan.

La luna refleja sus almas. Sus cuerpos cercanos, se sienten temblar… y en un suave abrazo vuelven a acariciarse, a recorrerse, a sentirse...

Lentamente, comienzan a poblar la arena sin refugio, con la sola compañía de la noche. Entre besos y sueños el amor se hace presente.

Sin palabras, sin pensamientos, las miradas se desaparecen. El tiempo se detiene, solo para los dos.

Y es entonces cuando los cuerpos se funden en uno, en una respiración, en un solo latido, en un solo deseo: Amarse, amarse por siempre.

La arena amortigua sus movimientos, los sentidos se hacen presentes. Se saborean, se escuchan, se sienten, las sombras se tornan una.

Se va acabando el aliento. Pero la voluntad sigue presente.

Ambos espíritus se estremecen en una explosión.

Los cuerpos, tendidos, consuman su unión en un abrazo interminable.

Sus manos se enfrentan. Ambos sentados frente a frente en la arena, se contemplan, perdidamente, bajo una mirada hipnotizante. Sus manos se entrelazan y él observa un cristal emerger.

Entre uno de sus delicados dedos, ella deja entrever una delicada joya… un anillo, que el no puede evitar recordar…

Juega con el sin dejar de contemplarla... ella se siente muy feliz. Ambos sienten dicha.

Y un pensamiento resuena en sus mentes:

"_**Mi corazón esta en paz"**_

"_**Por fin todo ha terminado"**_

"_**Tu amor esta conmigo"**_

ESTE ES UN ONESHOT, SIN EMBARGO, COMO ME QUEDE CON GANAS DE MAS AL ESCRIBIRLO, HICE UNA SUERTE DE CONTINUACION, Y DIGO UNA SUERTE, PORQUE NO ES UNA CONTINUACION PROPIAMENTE DICHA, YA QUE PUEDEN LEERLA Y NO MODIFICA EN NADA SI NO LEEN ESTA ANTERIORMENTE, SIN EMBARGO, AMBAS SE SUCEDEN EN EN EL MISMO ESCENARIO, LA MISMA NOCHE, Y CON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES.. EL SIGUIENTE ONESHOT SE TITULA **_"Lazos y Entrega". _**

**_SAILOR BESOS_**

**_BELUBELU_**


End file.
